moderncombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Fragmentation grenade
The standard fragmentation grenade is a lethal grenade that appears in all Modern Combat games. Modern Combat: Sandstorm The fragmentation grenade is one of two types, the other being a Flashbang. It is unlocked by default. It cannot be cooked and detonates on impact. See also Modern Combat 2: Black Pegasus The Hand Grenade is one of two types of grenade that the player can use, the Flashbang being the other. It cannot be cooked, and detonates on impact. It is unlocked by default, though player progression allows for more to be carried. Rank 16 and Rank 27 each expand the maximum capacity by one, resulting in a total possible amount of three. Trivia * Despite the grenade in Black Pegasus exploding on impact, in the campaign, if an enemy throws a grenade at the player, it will not explode. If the player throws the grenade back and it strikes a surface, it will explode on impact as usual. See also Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation The fragmentation grenade is the first grenade that the player can use. It is unlocked by default, so it does not have to be purchased. It has a 3.5 second "cooking" time, so the player can cook it if they hold down the grenade button. This will obviously result in instant death if cooked too long. The frag grenade deals exceptional damage, and has a large radius, making it a deadly ordnance. Gallery MC3-Frag_Cook.png|Pulling the pin and cooking the frag grenade MC3-Frag Throw.png|Throwing frag grenade MC3-Frag Explode.png|Frag grenade explosion IMG_1382.jpg|A view of a glitched grenade animation. See also Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour | icon = }} The R67 Frag Grenade (Rosarms Industries R67 Fragmentation grenade, Frag Grenade in-game) is a fragmentation grenade manufactured by Rosarms Industries. It will kill enemies standing in the blast, and severely injure those within a 4-meter radius. This makes this grenade's blast radius very large, second only to the Sticky grenade in terms of overall radius and lethal radius. There are many grenades in Zero Hour. The frag grenade is good at long range, but if you want to defend yourself in sticky situations, you may prefer the Incendiary grenade or the Concussion grenade, both of which detonate on impact. It is recommended to cook the grenade before throwing, which allows for an instant explosion when it reaches your enemy if timed correctly, and they won't have time to see the grenade danger indicator. However, caution should be taken - cooking the grenade too long will result in the grenade exploding in your hand, resulting in a premature death unless you are running the Nanofiber Vest. Trivia * In Zero Hour, you can let the grenade explode in your hand without dying if you use a Nanofiber Vest from the Front Line specialization. * The Frag Grenade in MC4 shares its appearance and outward design as the Concussion grenade. Gallery MC4-Frag Cook.png|Cooking the fragmentation grenade MC4-Frag Throw.png|Throwing the fragmentation grenade IMG_0413.jpg|Trial from the Frag Grenade. IMG_0490.jpg|The Frag Grenade, as seen in the Armory. MC4Hostagefun.jpg|Fun with the hostages in Threatcon Delta. See also Modern Combat 5: Blackout The Frag grenade instantly kills anyone standing in the blast center, and severely damages anyone within a 5 meter radius. It tends to be less popular among players than the Concussion grenade because of its long arm time and smaller blast center. Gallery Screenshot 2014-05-25 12.42.56.png|The frag grenade in the armory. See also